


In My Moment of Need

by traitorsinlove



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Despair, Desperation, F/M, Feels, Hurt, all manner of hurt, anguish, comforting Kylo, comforting rey, dispairing ben, major feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove
Summary: Reylo one-shot. Kylo Ren is met with an abrupt surge of Force energy. Understanding immediately, he is thrown into a spiraling descent of despair. Rey knows that Ben needs someone--needs her-- to be there for him. Reylo Force Bond. Set after TLJ. I do not own Star Wars, Lucasfilm, or any part of the Star Wars franchise, I just write about their characters.





	In My Moment of Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! I am alive! Life has been crazy, and my writing motivation has been severely lacking. Once December hit, I was sucked into the Reylo fandom and there was no turning back. So here I am, writing my first Reylo fic. I apologize for any mistakes regarding the SW canon/terminology. No beta, any and all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading, guys!

Rey had felt the familiar tingling sensation in her mind for months now, like someone was gently probing at the innermost spaces of her mind.

 _A very particular someone_ , she thought sadly, remembering the last time she had seen him.

He had been slumped and unconscious on the floor of Snoke’s throne room on the _Supremacy_ , with his dark hair falling in front of his face. One would naturally assume that there had been a peacefulness to his features being unconscious, but it was the opposite. Rey had noticed a marked look of worry, as if he knew she would be gone when he awoke and that her unknown fate troubled him.

Rey quickly shoved those thoughts aside, refocusing on the lightsaber before her on the Dejarik board. She had been making progress on repairing the heirloom weapon, but every time she attempted to ignite the blade, she was met with various malfunctions. Sparks, short circuits, fizzles, and energy blasts were just some of the numerous results of her numerous repair attempts.

The crystal within the saber itself was fractured, and Rey feared that she would need a new one in order for the prized weapon to be fully functional again.

When the saber ignited a spark mere inches from her face, Rey started before sighing in frustration and pushing herself away from the board.

As she pondered the remaining solutions for her saber, a growing commotion brought her out of her thoughts. She stormed to the cockpit of the _Falcon_ and sat with a huff.

They had landed on this small moon nearly three weeks ago. The rocky terrain stretched for miles under the blue planet that the moon served. Rey peered out of the cockpit windshield to find several of the remaining Resistance members anxiously talking among themselves as they began running in the direction of the temporary base. peering over shoulders with worry written on their faces.

Rey stood, confusion etched on her face as she sprinted out of the ship to join them.

As she entered the thick metal walls of the base, Rey saw her fellow fighters peering over shoulders with worry written on their faces.

“What’s going on?” She asked one of her comrades as she skidded to a halt beside him.

The man swallowed thickly, his eyes downcast. “It’s the General.”

At the man’s words, Rey’s blood froze in her veins.

 _No._ Rey had already lost so much; she couldn’t take another loss. Not this soon, and not General Organa.

Rey’s wide eyes scanned the faces surrounding her slowly before she locked eyes with her best friend. Finn.

Finn crossed to her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

“It doesn’t look good,” He rasped, his voice unnaturally low. “She’s fighting, and the medical droids are doing everything they can, but…”

As his voice trailed off, Rey finished his sentence silently, understanding exactly what Finn was saying. Her eyes shifted over his shoulder to the medical wing where she could feel the thrum of droids and mingles of human voices speaking in urgent tones.

Rey closed her eyes, sensing for the General’s presence in the Force, but found only a faint whisper of existence. Her eyes flashed open and she strode into the medical wing to find Poe seated beside the bed, clutching to Leia’s hand as the droids attended to her. An oxygen mask covered most of her face, her breaths coming in labored, small puffs.

“What happened?” Rey’s voice cracked, emotion clouding her throat.

Poe glanced at her over his shoulder, and Rey saw that his eyes were rimmed with crimson.

“It was her heart,” He murmured, every word a struggle. “I was with her when it happened. One minute we were discussing communication attempts with allies, and the next… She was falling to the floor,” Poe swallowed thickly. “When I caught her, I was afraid that she was already gone, but then I felt a pulse. It was faint, but it was there.”

Rey felt the familiar burning of tears as she slowly felt Leia’s lifeforce slipping away.

“No,” She whispered, paralyzed in sorrow as she watched her last mentor fade from this life. “No, no, _please._ ”

Poe’s eyes widened as he watched Leia take a last, contented breath. Almost as if she were saying, _It’s alright. I’m at peace now._

Rey threw a hand over her mouth, attempting to stifle the sobs that racked her body as large tears fell from her eyes. She took an unstable step forward before a sudden realization hit her full force.

_Ben._

*

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren stood gazing out the window of the _Finalizer_ when an indescribable surge of power shuddered through his body followed by the stab of loss, unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. It washed over him, pouring itself into his very being and overflowing his every cognitive thought.

He had felt something like this before, but never to this degree of magnitude.

His breath hitched in his throat when a familiar presence in the Force came to him, providing warmth and comfort before retreating, bringing back the cold and sorrow he had just felt. Ren’s eyes widened once he realized the meaning behind this sudden feeling. He gasped a sharp intake of air before his eyes began to cloud with tears.

The Supreme Leader pivoted sharply on his heel before stalking out of the bridge towards his room. The perplexed gazes of his officers followed him until he was out of their sight, but he could still feel their annoying confusion all the way to his quarters.

It took all of his self-control not to break into a sprint so that he could be alone even sooner. Once he finally arrived and the door slid shut behind him, Ren sat on his bed, breathing heavily.

Silent tears slid down his face until he couldn’t bear it anymore.

With an anguished roar, Kylo Ren slid to his knees on the polished black floor. His shoulders trembled with a ferocity he had never known as more thick tears coursed down his cheeks.

_Mother._

The lack of her warm presence in the Force elicited another piercing cry from the man as he shut his eyes against the pain her absence brought him.

_Mother._

He couldn’t bring himself to say her name, or any words, for that matter. He could simply cry and scream and tear his throat out just like his heart had been. He knew he had failed her when he had turned his back on the Light, but she had been alive, even if they were enemies in a galactic war. She had been _alive._

And now she was gone.

Finally, after exhausting his throat, tearing it raw with emotion, all that was left to do was weep and bathe in mourning. It was between sobs that he heard it. It was small and quiet, but it was _there_.

“Ben.” Rey’s voice murmured beside him.

He refused to meet her eyes, to have her see him like this. But Rey was persistent.

“Ben.” There it was again. That name, that old life, calling out to him through the existence of someone new.

He heard something in her voice this time—sorrow. Complete and utter loss mingled with sorrow in Rey’s voice, causing it to break on his name as it rolled off her tongue.

He looked at her then, realizing that she needed him, just like he needed her in this moment.

*

Rey left the medical wing with a heavy heart, knowing what she needed to do.

_You’re not alone._

_Neither are you._

Those words echoed in her mind, reaffirming her decision to reach out to Ben. He would have felt his mother’s passing, she was certain of it. Ben needed someone, a friend, to share this loss and simply _be there_ for him for once in his life.

A single tear slipped from Rey’s eye and she blinked it away as she returned to the _Falcon_. General Organa had once cautioned Rey about keeping quarters in the ship, outside the protection that the base offered, but Rey had been adamant. The _Falcon_ was where she felt the most like herself, it was the place where she felt _home._

Rey’s feet carried her up the loading ramp and towards her bunk. As she slumped in her seat, she closed her eyes and reached out, gently searching for Ben’s presence. She felt a sudden, sharp coldness that reminded her of the long desert nights on Jakku and shuddered at the memory. She explored the coldness around her, sensing a deep loss wrestling with the traces of heartbreak.

She had found Ben and he was in utter turmoil.

She gently pushed against his consciousness and found his walls to be gone completely, at least for the moment.

She found him on his knees, head bent, and his shoulders trembling in quiet sobs. Ben’s form began to blur behind the tears that filled Rey’s hazel eyes.

“Ben.” She spoke gently so as not to alarm him. The last thing either of them needed was a bold display of anger or surprise.

When he didn’t meet her gaze, Rey thought, perhaps, he hadn’t heard her or he simply wished to ignore her. She swallowed the fresh wave of guilt rising in her throat.

Guilt.

Guilt for reaching out to Ben _now_ after she had shut the door and abruptly closed their last connection. Guilt for purposely ignoring all of the prodding and pleading that had emanated from Ben’s presence over the past few months. Guilt because she was probably the last person in the galaxy that he wished to see at this moment.

But she had to try.

 _There is still good in him_.

“Ben.” The word came out as a broken whisper as Rey fought for some semblance of self-control.

Ben turned to her slowly, and Rey took him in for the first time in months. His hair was slightly longer and more disheveled, the scar she had burdened upon him was fading into a faint line that marred his cheek, and his eyes… His eyes held the sadness of a man who had just lost the last member of his family—his mother. The torture, guilt, and heartbreak that swam in the depths shook Rey to her core and she gasped as tears spilled down her face.

She shook her head softly. “I’m so sorry, Ben.”

Ben’s eyes remained fixed on her face, unwavering in neither their despair or intensity. He swallowed thickly, but stayed silent.

Rey felt her heart break when a new surge of emotion hit her full-force—loneliness. Tears poured anew down her face as her resolve crumbled before him.

“I’m so sorry, Ben.” She whimpered between sobs.

*

_I’m so sorry, Ben._

Ben could feel the guilt Rey was being engulfed in; it rolled off her like waves on the seashore. After months of trying to commune with her, to simply have five minutes in her luminating presence was his only objective. To see her, to _touch_ her.

Now that she was here, kneeling a mere meter away from him, he was taken aback. Rey’s presence always brought light and a sense of belonging to his heart, but this time it was different. This time, they were both hurting. This time, they shared the same pain. This time, they had the same thoughts.

With Rey here, he felt a profound difference within himself. He was able to siphon and sort his emotions, channeling them into actions and coherent thoughts.

 _I missed you_.

_Please, I need you._

_Rey._

Ben’s lip twitched as he fought to stay within her light, his own personal salvation. Ben’s eyes bore into the top of Rey’s head as she cried, her small frame shaking with violent cries. He clenched his jaw slowly before opening his mouth to speak.

“Rey.” His voice sounded strange in his ears, low and fragile.

Her head shot up, hope and worry battling for dominance in her watery eyes. What she saw in Ben’s eyes terrified her.

Ben looked at her with such softness, like he had on Ach-To when she revealed her encounter with the Dark side. But it wasn’t the softness that scared Rey, it was what lay behind it.

Ben Solo was lost. Completely lost within himself, struggling, fighting, and yearning to be found and assured that all hope was not gone—contrary to his beliefs.

 _It’s too late._ He had said those words to Han in his father’s final moments.

He was adrift in an endless sea of self-loathing and loneliness, tossed among the bitter waves of fury and despair without an anchor to hold him steady. Rey had to force him to believe in himself, to believe in her.

Rey glanced down as Ben brought his gloved hand to his chest, tugging the fingers loose and away from his light skin before slowly extending it towards her. It was an offering. An offering of peace, for the moment. An offering of comfort. An offer of confidence in one another. And Rey found herself tentatively reaching to him, as well, silently answering the doubt swarming in Ben’s mind.

Rey could _feel_ it.

_You are not alone._

The moment their hands touched, Ben pulled her hand into his, enveloping her small hand with his much larger one. His fingers were warm against her cold wrist, sending shivers down her spine.

And then Ben was crying, as if the physical contact was too much for him to bear.

Rey felt tears burning in her eyes once again as she slid across the floor, closing the gap between their bodies. She wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders, keeping her other hand firmly linked with his, and held him with fierce desperation, as if willing him to see his worth. Not only within the Force, but to _her_. Rey buried her head into his shoulder as Ben hid his face in her neck, his hot tears falling onto her skin and absorbing into her clothes. She slid her hand from his shoulder into his hair, clutching him to her as she attempted to take the pain away.

Rey exerted an energy force from within herself towards Ben, wrapping them both in warmth. Rey’s energy surge seemed to calm Ben somewhat as his sobs quieted, turning into soft, even breaths that ghosted across the skin beneath her ear.

“It’s okay,” Rey murmured, barely louder than a whisper. “You’re going to be okay.”

Ben’s breath continued its steady pattern on her skin, the sensation slightly disorientating her and making her head swim.

“We’re going to be okay, Ben,” Rey said softly, her words calming the devastation that flooded Ben’s troubled heart. “I’ve got you.”

Rey swallowed, her eyes wide as Ben’s other arm came to wrap around her waist, drawing her to him and locking her against his chest. Initially startled by Ben returning an intimate gesture, Rey relaxed into Ben’s arms, taking comfort in the warmth and sturdiness she found with him.

“You’re not alone.” She whispered, wishing with every fiber in her being that she could right all of the wrongs he had been dealt in his life. She wanted nothing more than to take his pain away—for good.

She felt the hand on her waist tighten, crushing her to him. His breath shook against her neck as he spoke.

“Neither are you.”

Rey’s eyes closed as she bathed in the promise of those words. No matter what happened, no matter the fight, no matter the circumstances… Ben would always be there for her and she for him. They were each other’s equals in every respect, and Rey would do everything in her power to make sure that Ben Solo would, one day, come home.

 


End file.
